Little Boy Lou
by andrew.matlack
Summary: This is my 6th age changing story of "Rugrats" and it seems that Stu has made a powerful formula called "RugratX" of which that Lou and Lulu find a little suspicious to them, and I think that they need to make to learn that it could turn people into babies, the only way to find out is to read yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Ninth _Rugrats/All Grown Up_ Fanfiction and this could be that quite interesting as they could go that this is my 5th Age changing story as I get to make it as they could know that after _Grown Up Babies, Baby Stu And Stu, All Grown Down, Flushing Waters Of Youth_ and _34 going on 3,_ this one is about Grandpa Lou gets to be exactly gets turn into a baby so it could be that quite interesting as they get to make it as they could make it as Grandpa Lou gets to be enjoying his youth again as he wanted to be getting of what he used to be, and that's where were our story begin.

Chapter 1:Stu Invent RugratX

One fine morning, Stu was working on an formula that makes people want to be young again as they want to make sure that quite he could be reversing the aging process as he could feel like it as he was going to make it though the distance.

"Yes, I done it," he said to himself. "My greatest formula available, the brand new RugratX as anyone that could be that quite simply as they could feel like it!"

As he gets to use it, he knew that he was going to enjoy that he was going to make it as he was going to feel that he was going to enjoy as he was going to let anything as they could know about it.

As his dad Lou came in to babysit the kids. "Say Stu, what you got there?" Lou asked. "This is my brand new formula known as RugratX, it can turn anyone into an early age so they could feel like it as they could get to enjoy their youth as possible."

"You know, I'm not the one who got to know this but I think that we should that it isn't safe for anyone." said Lou. "What you created is a tough a formula that could turn people into infants."

"Ah, you worry too much Pop, besides, what could go wrong as they could think?" as he gets to test it on that plant, he knew that he was going to make sure that he was going to make it as they could follow as they might get as they had to wait as they plant gets to be shaking as it got reduced into a sapling. "Yes, it worked!" as Stu said.

"You know, I Think that could be that worked very well." said Lou.

"With this, I bet it could hit labs all over the world so they could make this as they could feel young again."

"Yeah, I hope that you're right son." as they get to feel that they're going to make it a dangerous potion.

Just then, they had to go see the formula closer. "Do you think that your grandpa and your grandma had to make it more reasonable for some people about it?" asked Kimmi. "I don't know, maybe." said Tommy. "Maybe if we could get it, they may need to make it as they could feel like others."

"Yeah, I think that they had to go back to diapers so they get to enjoy being babies again." replied Phil. "Gee, I think that it could be that quite simply had to know that quite notice about it." said Lil.

It seems that quite as they could notice that it was going to hope that quite that it was going to feel like it but isn't that worth it?

Find out what happens in the next chapter and see if Lou and Lulu can take care of the babies while the RugratX could be safe or dangerous.

In the meantime, please make comments in the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2-Rugrat Again Lou

A/N: Before we began, I Would like to say that I'm now an uncle and I happen to believe that quite to believe that Nicole named her daughter Adalyn of which she might had to be the most beautiful girl in the world, so as we began the second chapter, I believe that Lou and Lulu was right to be suspicious about the formula that Stu has made, on the babies on the babies on the other hand, they had to take a look at it and as we get to find out of what might happen next, as they get to make sure that make it as they could feel as they get to the bottom of this.

Chapter 2: Rugrat Again Lou

As they had to notice about it, they get to make sure that they're going to make it as they had to learn that they might the RugratX might had to make sure they're going to make it as they could quite simply as they knew about.

"If Stu could get this as they might had to make it when they're going to quite as they're going to learn that they had to take this, they had to become babies again." replied Lulu.

"You know, I think that being young again that could be that it was going to see that it was going notice that it was the first time that it was going to learn that make anyone younger as they would notice it as when they get to be too old, they had to make it as they gets to be in their early ages again."

"And with that, I think that it was that just the beginning again."

"Right, because of that, I knew that it was going to be that quite simply had to learn that it was the fact that the kids don't mind being young again."

As Lou might get to use the RugratX, they had to make sure that they get to see that they're going to learn that he picked it up as he notice that was going to show that make that. "We'll give this 'formula' to Spike, just to make sure." as Lou gets to pour the RugratX into Spike's bowl, he gets to leave the kitchen and watch happens as Spike gets to walk to the bowl and takes it.

After it was all gone, Spike knew that he was aging backwards as he was simply getting younger as his collar got big on him as he gets to make sure that quite as he was going to make it as they get to believe that it was going to learn that quite as they get to be that he was now a mere puppy. "That was sure was easy as we got." as they get to leave, Stu gets to see puppy Spike as he notice him. "Spike, what happen?" Stu asked as he relized that empty bowl. "The RugratX, what's what!" he said. "It can turn animals into babies and it tested very well, perhaps too well."

As Lou and Lulu gets to see that they're going to make sure that the formula worked on humans very well as they could see that they get to make sure they're going to see it. "Well Lou, I bet that Stu's going to be rich that once that he sell that formula to test it as Lou gets to use it. "Once I get to take this, there's no way that Stu'll find out." as the snicker as Lou inspected it once more as he gets to feel as he feels that it was going to drink that quite as they get to feel that quite feel as the could feel.

As He gets to pour the formula into a cup, he drank it as he felt that inside his body waves happening inside of the formula. "Yep, just to feel like it, I feel that I might get to be-" before he finish his sentence he knew that he was feeling weird.

Then he knows it that he was getting younger as he feels it as his body quiver, he knew that was simply had to get younger as he was getting to be that he was getting back to they get to see that he was getting younger as he seem that he was getting less wrinkly as he seems that he's getting to be in back in his 60s, and then go back though his 50s as his hair was growing back on his hair as he was going to be that quite as to see he's back into 40s and then he was seems that was younger as he gets back into his 30s as he gets back into 20s as he gets back with teen years as he seems that he was growing younger as he gets though this reverse puberty as he was going to make as he was going to make that he as getting to be a kid, and then down to 9 years old, and then 7, and then 5, and then his granddaughter Angelica's age 3, and finally, he was now a year-old baby of which he was bald when he was before and his clothes shrank into a dark green shirt and a diaper and his shoes and socks has been shrank into it.

"Wow, I can't believe how young that I got!" as he got out the couch, he seem that he gets to walk, Lulu gets to make sure that he was going to be that quite he saw himself in his new age at he got a reaction. "Yow! I can't believe that "RugratX got worked every well!"

"Oh dear." surprised Lulu as well.

How will the babies react as Lou? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-Strange Things Have Happen

A/N: Before we began our chapter, I hope that you had a great Halloween, and guess what, I'm now an uncle to my sister's daughter Addie for short and just to let you know from our last chapter, Lou and Lulu had to take the RugratX as they tested on Spike as he took a drink and got turn into a puppy, and Lou gets to tested and turn back into a baby and Lulu was thrilled, now let's see how much to go for.

Chapter 3: Brand New Louie

As Lou gets to take a look at his new age, he might get to see that he was simply happy that he was going to feel that he was going to make sure that get to like it. "Gee, won't Tommy and the others see me now." said Lou. "I can't believe that Age Decreasing potion would actually worked!"

"Well you know, if Stu knew that you've been turn into a baby, he knew that he was seriously, that could be that he would feel as they could possibly be that he's going to show that he'll have to take care of you the way he did that to you."

"Yeah, but I bet that Tommy and his friends that could be that quite as they get to be that interested as they're going to learn anything about it."

"Yeah, but I don't think that they get to recognize you." said Lou. "Don't worry, they will."

"I think that I could take you to them right now."

"Good idea." As she took him to Tommy and the others, Stu came here as he seems that he's going to notice that quite as he was going to find out that he that he saw RugratX on the table. "Huh, that's strange, what's my formula doing here?" As he picked up. "I guess some strange things might happen." as he gets to see Spike as a puppy. "Spike? What happen to you?" As he noticed it as he seems that he was going to feel anything about it."

Back at Lou, he was dropped at Lulu as she told Tommy and the babies about Lou got turn into one as others as they could feel as they get as they might to see that they're surprised as they get to learn that quite as they would find out as they get to notice it. "Now Tommy, the only reason why that I took that formula so I could be young as possible."

"Gee Granpda, do you think that you're going to be a baby like the rest of us?" asked Tommy. "Would you know it, when you get to be old enough, you'll be taking the same formula and turn back into the same age as you are now."

"Wow, I would never get to see that your Grandpa that could be that younger." said Phil. "Yeah, things that could be that it was going to feel that it was going to see that it was going to drank that juice." Said Lil.

"So how long that you're going to be a baby?" Asked Chuckie. "Whenever I could grow up again." said Lou. "But in the meantime, I'm sure that you're going to feel that quite as they get that I could feel like it whenever that could feel it."

"So, I'm sure that you're going have some fun with us." said Tommy.

Come back next chapter as Tommy and the others could have fun with his newly baby grandpa.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.\

Thank you.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had to make this chapter short so I think that I was this close of breaking 100 back-to-back bowling games on Yesterday's Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4-Lou's Rugrat Time

A/N:Before we began, this is my first chapter since the first day of November as of six days ago, so as we speak, when we left off Lou, he gets put along with his grandson Tommy and the others as they could he gets to spend time, but as Stu gets to figure out as they could feel that they could feel as they might had to figure out how much that his formula gets turn into babies.

Chapter 4: Lou's rugrat side and Didi's theory

It seems that Lou gets to have some fun as they could get to notice it as they get go to Tommy's room. "Gee Sprout, do you think that I get to make some fun with you and your friends?" asked Lou.

"Well, I got a lot of toys to play with and I beveled that you got those you're going to have some fun about it." replied Tommy.

As they get to bring out those toys. "Well, if you're got to have you, you got to have fun." as they get to make sure that Lou gets to make sure that they get to make it as they get to learn that quite as they could have fun when they had to use it. "You know, I haven't played these toys in ages," he replied. "You know, when Stu was your age, he wanted to be an inventor when he grows up, and with that, he's still inventing today."

"Wow Grandpa, I think that you know about my daddy well." said Tommy. "Think nothing of it Grandson." as he gets to walk.

"Well, I Guess that I should know about that." said Tommy. "But who am I to get to my footcher?" Asked Lou. "I guess that I could be that I might had to be enjoying my babyhood." as they get to play with it.

Meanwhile, Stu might get to make sure that quite of how does the RugratX get to be turn people into babies. "Huh, if I get to make it, I guess that it could turn people into babies, and even they do, they get to make it they get to enjoy their youth here."

As Didi came in here. "So Stu, are you figuring out of how that potion of yours got Spike turn into a puppy?" she asked. "I hoped that it could be that quite as they get to see that it was going to show if it could make people into babies, I guess that it was going to make sure that quite as they get that quite simply had to think about it."

As Didi think about it. "I have a theory, when it could be that quite as they so I think that if scientists could take some, they'll just be reduced into teens or kids, or even toddlers."

"You think so Deed?" asked Stu. "Yeah, I Think that could be that quite as they get to make sure that they could possible as they're going to see that quite as they would notice everything to be sure about it."

As he looked into the RugratX, he notice that he was going to be that it was going to think about it when he was going to do anything about it. "Gee, I hope that you're right." Said Stu. "I think that it could be that quite as they enjoy their youth." as he leave the formula.

But when Lulu gets to make it, she knew that she could be that she took the formula as she didn't know that it could be that quite as they get to be getting to use it.

"I think that I Could enjoy that, because if I had to join Lou, we'll be happy little kids again."

Do you think that Lulu gets to join Lou in his second babyhood, Will Stu believe that Didi's theory is right, and how long that Lou had to stay as a baby? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to keep the short but I had to posted my bowling day due to my mom's infected finger, because I went to her appointment yesterday and I hope it gets feel better.


	5. Chapter 5-Sell It To The Labs

A/N: Before we began, I just want to say that when we last left off Stu, he heard a theory from Didi so he knew that the RugratX so they could feel as they might get to feel as they get to learn that quite as they get to make as they could make his formula a huge hit, so as we get to see it, I think that it could be that quite to know

Chapter 5: A Lab to be experimented by

As Stu get to see that he might had to make sure that it could be that quite as they're going to the labs. "Tommy, we're going to the lab." as he sees him and his dad as a baby. "Huh, if I know anything better, I say that baby looked like my pop." as he gets to be picking up his sons, and babied dad and their friends, he gets to make sure that he gets to take them to the lab as it could be that he knew that he was going to see if he could sell his formula to a laboratory.

As they get to a lab, they were put into a play pen as they could feel as they might had to make sure that they get to do anything as they wanted to do.

"So Professor, I made this youth formula and It got turn my dog into a puppy, do you think that might get work on humans too?" he asked.

As the Professor gets to take a look at this, he knew that he might get to see that he could get his as possibly as he might get this to do about it. "I'll find out if this would possibly as they get to a testing area.

"What do you think that they're going to do?" asked Chuckie. "I think that they're going to use it in order to get peoples into babies." replied Tommy. "Wow, I don't that's going to be possible," said Phil. "Is it?" as the other babies looked into them.

As they get to see Angelica. "Hi babies, what are you up to?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tommy. "I came over to see that if your daddy's new drink that happen to be very safe."

"I heard that it turn Grandpa into a baby." Said Tommy as Angelica looked into him. "Him? He's not grandpa."

"Well, I AM your grandpa." as Angelica got shocked. "Grandpa? W-w-what happen to you?" she asked. "Did you hear what Tommy just told you? I Took your daddy's potion and drank it and presto, I'm a baby again."

As Angelica smiles wickedly. "Gee yes, it seems that Grandpa got turn into a baby, and just to make sure that he gets to let every other grownup to do the same, it looks that I get to be in charge." as the babies worried.

"We got to stop that test before anyone find out about this!" as they get to the testing room, he knew that he was going to see that he was going to quite as they get to make it as they get to see it.

"Now, if I had to do this right, I might get to sell it to the labs." as Stu might had to use it as they could notice as he might get to use it on a teenager who's no older then 14. "Hey, what am I doing here?" he asked. "Relax, this going to be that quite as he gives it a drop on him as he gets to see that he was getting younger and smaller as his clothes loose his clothes as he might get be that quite young as to see that he got turn into a baby. "It worked! the test has worked!"

"Wow, I guess that potion had to bring as it can turn into babies." said Chuckie. "Well, I Think that it could be that it was going to be sure that he gets to make it as he was going to believe that it was the first time that happened." said Phil.

"Guys, I Think that what they need is to cause it when they get to make sure if they get turn into babies, they get to quite as they had to notice about right now."

As they could see that they're going to make it as they had to follow as they could notice that they get to see that it was going learn that it could be an interesting way to do so.

Is Angelica right or is it just a coincidence? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6-Little Ms Lulu

A/N: This is our first chapter since November 14th as of 15 days ago and I just wanted you yo know that you're going to be that when we last left off Our Rugrat friends, it seems that they been told Angelica that once the RugratX had been turn people into babies, it looks that she'll be in charge, what's going to happen? Only we get to find out.

Chapter 6: From Step Grandma to Little girl

As Tommy and the others get to make sure that they get to use as they get to find out about the RugratX As they could make it as they could find it.

It was until then they had to make sure that they're going to use it as they could follow it. "Gee, I Think that RugratX could really turn people into babies." said Stu. "I mean, even that could be that it was going to make sure that it was going to do anything about it, I think that it made the world younger as we know it."

As Stu gets to think about it, he knew that was going to think about it. "You know what, I Think that I'm going to put in the fridge for safety, and just to make things to know about it, I think that it could be that was going to keep their hands to themselves." as he gets to put in the fridge.

"Your daddy had put the drink in the fridge." Said Chuckie. "Hmm, that was easy." said Tommy.

"Yes, but for how long?" asked Lou. "I Don't think that it could be that it was going to make sure that it was going to learn that it was not going to be easy at first."

As they could follow it, It seems that Angelica might get to use the potion just as she gets to open it up, she was going to make it as she was going to quite as she was going to follow when they're going to use it as they would make it as she could get away with it, when she ran into her step grandmother.

"Oh, Great Grandma, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I just want to you to make sure that you're going to do anything as the RugratX that might get to be that it was that simple, isn't it?" Lulu said. "Well, then I think that you're going to use it when you get an adult to be an baby." As she gets to use it.

As she walked into a kitchen, she looked into it, she knew that she was going to feel that it was going to see that it wasn't like that she was going to do anything about it. "You know, I Think that I could make it when they could use it to be younger." then she relized "I couldn't just let Lou to have all of the fun." as she decided to take it, she knew that she was going to take it as she gets to take it as she poured into a cup and then, she drank it, then suddenly, she felt that she was getting younger and smaller as she goes back though her, 60s, then 50s, then her 40s, then her 30s, then her 20s, and her teens, and then her childhood and then, she was no younger then 5, 4, 3, 2, and then, she's a year-old baby girl again, of which she has sandy brown hair, a blue dress and her shoes are now baby-sized.

"Wow, I Can't believe that worked!" said Lulu in her high pitched baby voice. "I can't see of what I looked like." as she noticed it when Lou saw her. "Yikes, it's Lou," I got to get out of here!" as she gets to see herself. "Holy moly, I Guess that I took that much!"

As Lou gets to her. "Lou, it's me, Lulu!" "Lulu? Oh Lulu, I See that my son's potion's got to you too, huh?" he said. "Well, I think that it could be that it was going to notice it that the world's going to become one big baby world, huh?"

"Yeah, I Think that it was going to see that it was going to have some fun." Said Lulu.

"Come on Grandma, I Think that stopping that drink could wait, in the meantime, I think that we could get back at the playpen." said Tommy. "That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say all day." replied Chuckie.

As Stu gets to see the RugratX, he knew that he was going to make sure that he wondered of how did it got out there, as he gets to put it back in the fridge.

As Angelica snaps her fingers, she knew that she lose round one easily, but will round two work?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short but I think that I had Cyber Monday on Amazon the other day and ordered the _Power Rangers_ VHS "All Time Favorites:Ninja Quest" and the Nickelodeon DVD "Games And Sports" and my first time was great!


	7. Chapter 7-They had to make it

A/N: Before we began I Would like to say that this is the first chapter since November 29th of this year and I believe that you're wondering where have I been since then, well I believe that I went on Black Friday shopping and got my _Shallow Hal_ and _The Smurfs_ videos, one on DVD and the other on Blu-Ray and DVD, I got to do my Christmas Shopping for my niece adylin, my mom, and I Got my Amazon packages known are my Power Rangers VHS Tape "Ninja Quest", and my Nickelodeon DVD "Games And Sports:All Star Collection" And then, I hope that you got a happy thanksgiving so let's get this chapter started.

Chapter 7: As they could make it as they would

As our babies are going to stop the potion, they knew that they're going to stop that RugratX before anyone finds out.

"Hurry, if we can find your daddy, we'll have to make sure that we're going to make it as they would see.

"I Think that we're going to make sure that if this potion that turn the whole world into babies, we'll never get to forgive ourselves." said Stu.

"What are you talking about, it's going to be the greatest thing ever." said Didi. "Yeah, but what if Grandpa's right, what if I Don't want to do it completely?"

"Well, you sold the potion to the lab and then you'll get to see that it was a great thing to do."

As Stu gets up, he knew that was going to be that it was simply had to make it as he was going to make sure that he'll have to make a success.

Back at the babies, they knew that they're going to see that they're going to notice about it when they get to see that it was going to be that it was going to make sure that it was going to notice about it. "Can you imagine a world of babies?" asked Chuckie. "Then there will be no more problems at all."

"I don't think that it was going to be quite possible as they could get to it." Said Tommy.

"Besides, I hope that we get to make sure that they're going to see that it was going to make that if they changing their minds." as Tommy gets to make sure that he was going to show that it was that they're going to use it when they had to see Stu as he gets to make sure that they're going to make it as he could figure out of what to do about it. "Maybe that I Could make it for this potion that could be stopping at a little older age then babies, then I Could make it as they could feel that it was going to see that I could give a spoonful." As Stu gets to pour a teaspoon, he knew that he was simply had to take it when he noticed that he was going to feel that he was seriously as he could feel. "Oh well, here goes nothing." As he gets to take a spoonful as he had to wait for it.

"Huh, I Don't feel a little different." as he feels that a feel vibe, he feel that he has shrank down to 32, 3 years younger. "Huh, I Would expect a full effect." he said. "Oh well." As he gets to leave the potion as he gets to make sure that he was simply as he gets to make sure that he was never got to notice it.

"He took a Tea spoony!" said Tommy. "I knew that he didn't turn into a baby completely."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Angelica. "He knew that if he took that, he'll won't get turn into a baby completely." as they get to follow him. "Not if I get to say anything about that."

As Angelica knew that he was simply had to think of a plan, she knew that she was going to make sure that she's going to be in charge.

As the babies get to see as they're going to make sure that they're going to Didi. "Oh Tommy! here you are!" as she picked him up. "You're just in time to see your daddy gets to make an experiment." It seems that they're going to make sure that the parents got to exciting as they get to make it when they could know about the experiment.

Will anything might get to happen or will Angelica gets to use the RugratX on her uncle Stu and his experimental patients? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing note: Sorry to make it short but it seems that I had caught up with everything here.


	8. Chapter 8-Rugrats Everywhere

A/N: This is the first chapter since October 24 in almost 2 months and you were wondering where have you and I been, well a lot of stuff happening, My niece is finally born and her name is Adalyn Nicole, I Had to do my Christmas Shopping and did everything, had to a hockey game and the reading royals won, Disney has own fox, and I'm not happy about it one bit, but you may be are, and as an Icing on the cake, I had to be exactly that I started my first _Kim Possible_ Fanfiction story of which is a fan sequel to the episode "Nursery Crimes" so I think that I Could be making it a big hit. That's a lot of recap, so let's get started with a brand new Chapter!

Chapter 8: Rugrats everywhere

As the babies might get to see that, they had to stop that RugratX before anyone finds out that they're going to be that it was simply as they could get to notice as they're going to find out about it as they could get to Angelica.

"Okay, so I use a spoonful and then loose 3 years," said Stu to himself. "But I wonder, if I Could get it as they could be exactly as they had to make sure that it was that I could get it to test it." as they had to get to the testing, as they would when they're going to feel as they would imagine it.

"Don't you get it, Angelica's planning to allow the RugratX to be turning everyone into babies everywhere, and I hope that it ain't going to be that they'll be too young to drive, or even get to be in their grown-up jobs or maybe get to be that grownups themselves!" explained Chuckie as the babies got shocked.

Then of course that we might get to see that they saw that Stu got his clothes that got a little bigger on him.

"Wow, I Think that Daddy uses a teaspoon on that drink." said Tommy. "Well, he made it so he could be making people young again," said Lou. "But to me, it seems that it can turn people into babies." as soon as they get to see that, Stu began to have some side effects as he loses more years as he seem that he was shrinking down, or the babies prefer to be, growing down as Stu gets down to 29 as he noticed something different.

"Your daddy's going to take some side effects on that potion." said Lulu. "Then we got no time to lose." said Tommy as they had to go back to their parents.

Back to Stu, he felt that his shoe size has gotten a little smaller, his clothes are loosen and he seems that he was simply getting strange. "Huh, that's odd, I Think that it was going to be that quite as they're going to feel weird." as Angelica saw him, he knew that he was simply getting younger as she thought.

"Oh boy, it seems that Uncle Stu is on his way to become a baby again." as she chuckled.

"Hurry, they're going to be that if the rugratX could be making it though a lot of younger!" As they got no time to waste, they had to make sure that they're going to make it as they could see it when they're going to make it as they should feel like it.

Later, at the audience chamber, Didi saw Stu as he's getting younger as he gets to examine him. "Stu, are you getting younger?" Asked Didi. "Well, I did took a teaspoon that make me a little younger," Stu explained. "And suddenly, that I get to be that I got turn younger as possible."

As the audience of customers, doctors and even the babies, Angelica and their familes as they get to see it of what get to see it in there. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great honor to let my patient that I shall allow that I had to make this 56-year-old man to be younger as they could see it with my brand new potion," As Stu gets to pull it out. "I give you, The RugratX!" as they audience had to see that.

"As you can see, this poor man is 56 years old, he's gets crazy some times, and then he gets to make sure that he was going to have is time, well thanks to RugratX, we can fix that." he gets to pour a drink as he gets to be that he was going to feel that he got his body shivers as he gets to reverse the age as he gets to see that he was simple been that his bones are bones rattle as he was simple that he was simply that he's got 20 years younger, as he's now 36.

"Wow, I can't believe." said the patient. "I believe that the wife won't recognize me."

As the audience applud, Stu gets that he gets to feel a little younger as they could see it when they saw him that he was shrinking down some more as he gets down to 21 years old as his oversized clothes got a little bigger. "Oh boy, this is strange." as he gets to see that.

Will Stu gets anymore younger, will Angelica keep watching him just for fun, or will the babies gets to stop him as they could stop that potion?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: This is the last regular chapter of the year and I hope that I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! I hope that 2018 is going to be a great year, I can feel it!


	9. Chapter 9-The Incredable Shrinking Stu

A/N: This is our first chapter since December 22nd of last year, and I just hope that you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year because that I think that it could that I have a fantastic and awesome Christmas because I got my Nintendo Switch and two games known are _Super Mario Odyssey_ and _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe_ of which that is bigger and better and the battle stages were different from the original WII U game, so we head over to our first new chapter of our _Rugrats_ Fanfiction, so as we left of, it seems that Stu got side effects that he seems to be growing younger as he gets to notice about it.

Chapter 9:The Incredible Shrinking Stu Pickles

As Stu gets to feel that he seems that he was getting a side effect that he gets to be that he was going to make it as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to notice it. "Hmm, the last time that I had it, I feel a little younger, and I think that I was worrying that my clothes that got a little bigger."

As Stu gets to inspect some more, the babies get to see that he was going to make sure that his dad was worrying about it. "This is not what I wanted to go down, if Stu became a baby, I'll be demoted into a brother!" said Lou.

"Don't you worry Lou, I Think that Stu can't go any younger then that." said Lulu. "Besides, I still think that you're going to be that quite as they never get to find out."

"Come on, we got to stop daddy before he gets turn into a baby!" said Tommy as they had to get it as they could get as they might that they're going to get to him.

"I Swear that RugratX that could be that it causes me some effects that I think that could be that strangely effect." as Stu gets to see that he might had to see that it was going to be that he gets to see that he was going to be a little younger."

"My, this _is_ strange." said Didi. "I don't see that I get to notice it that he's getting younger."

"What do you expect?" said Drew. "He's going to end up as a baby anyway."

"I heard that!" Said Stu as he sighs. "He's right though." as he gets to notice it, he might had to learn that he was going to see that he might had to see that he was going to notice it as he was going to see that he was going though a distance. "Look Drew, I get it, but my potion had taken side effects," he said to Drew. "And besides," As his voice began to crack. "I Think that we could." as he cleared his throat. "I think that it ain't going to do something about it." as he gets to be that he shrank down into 14 years old as he began to worry. "Oh boy, I think that I'm losing puberty." as he gets to worry as he shrank down into a 10-year-old boy in undersized clothing. "Oh great." he said in a young boy's voice.

As the babies get to see that he was going to make sure that he simply as he gets to be quite younger then before. "Yikes, at that rate, your daddy's going to be my brother!" as they scream as they get to save him as they get to pull into the reversing progress.

"What's going on here?" asked Stu. "Oh, I think that the RugratX might had to be that it was going to cause other people too, huh? Well, I think that it became a powerful formula." but it seems that Stu might had to make it as he doesn't get to spread all over the place.

Find out next chapter if Stu gets to stay 10 as his baby dad gets to find a save an entire hospital from an entire spreading.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: Yeah, I Had to make this chapter short because that I was washing dishes from this morning and got cut my pinky and had a Band-Aid on it all day so yeah, it heals and it's better now, yeah, I just wanted you to know.


	10. Chapter 10-Stanger Things Have Happen

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 9th as of 11 days ago and since then, I got my _Power Rangers Turbo_ Volume 2 DVD Courstey of Shout Factory and Saban Entertainment/Brands from Amazon, waiting for Volume 1 to arrive, I had to do some chores, I shoved out the snow in my sidewalks, I have finished up my first season DVD set of the show, and now I got the first half of the complete series of _Catdog_ and still got another half to go, and I think that you'll get to find in the last chapter, Stu was getting younger by the RugratX As he seems that he gets to see that he gets to be that he was getting younger until he hits 10 years old, that is when his baby dad Lou and baby stepmom Lulu gets to restore him back to normal, let's see if this could happen

Chapter 10: Stranger things have happen

It was until then that 10-year-old Stu had to make sure that it was going to be that quite as he gets to make sure he was going to notice it he wasn't 35 anymore, he was now 10. "Huh, I can't believe that RugratX has reduced me into a kid." said Stu. "Now what am I going to do? I'm going to refer my wife as my mother." he said to himself.

As Lou gets to him, he knew that he was going to be that he was trying to commutate as he gets to see it. "Stu, Stu!" as he gets to wave as he gets to see that quite as the commutation. "Pop, what happen to you?" he saw him as he saw Lulu as well as he realized. "Of course, the RugratX!" as he gets to make sure that got a closer look, he knew that he was going to make sure that it was going to quite simply as they get to notice it as he'll get to see that it was going to feel that it was simply had to notice about it.

"Quickly, we must show to you and Didi and-" As he gets to stop, he knew that he was going to make sure that he didn't get to stay 10 any longer.

"No, please I can't!" as he gets to feel as he gets to see that he's getting more younger as his clothes got a little bigger as he gets to feel down as he got his clothing leave a lump reveled to him as a 1-year-old baby now.

"Now do you believe me now?" asked Lou. "Pop," he said in his now-baby voice. "The last time that I remember that I got down to ten years old and suddenly my clothes are too big on me anymore."

"That's because that you're a baby again now." said Lulu. "Oh." as Stu cries as he was a baby before. "Look on the bright side daddy, at least that we're going to stop that potion you make." said Tommy.

"That's right and we're going to do it together." said Kimmi. "Whoa-oh, your mother had told me that I can't go anymore younger then 10, but I think that it since it's too late for that now, I think that was going to believe that there's nothing that could be that quite as they get to be that there's nothing more that we can do."

"Don't give up Mr. Pickles sir," said Chuckie. "We'll find a way to make you to get you to be a grownup again."

And so, they had to get it as they could get it as they might it as they had to get it when the scientist had to take it away. "Gee, isn't it something that potion that was going to make it as they could follow as they would let this go to waste." as she gets to take it.

"They're taking the RugratX!" said Stu. "Quicky, follow her!" as they get to follow her as they could as they get to sure that she didn't had to get away as the babies get to follow the scientist.

Back with Didi and the other parents, "Gee, do you think that potion can really turn people into babies?" asked Drew. "Well, I'm not quite sure, I think that it was going to be that simply as they had to noticed it as they might had to build it as they can."

As the Scientist gets to see that quite as Angelica might had to see that they can take the potion. "Oh boy, this is going to be good." she said to herself. "Well, I think that we could be younger ourselves as we could take a drink at it." said Didi. "Do you think that we could possibly had to take it?"

"Why not, it's for a good cause." said Charlotte. "No thanks, I'm sticking with water." said Betty as she gets to drink it, the others took the RugratX As she could feel as they might had to feel as they get to make it as they could feel as they get to do it.

And in a barrzare turn of events, they get to see that they get to see that they're going back in ages as they get to see that they're growing younger as they shrink down or grow down as the Rugrats prefer, as they get to see that they get to feel their bodies wobbled, as they get to see that they get to see that Betty looked into it as they could feel as they get to see that they might had to see that they're losing their wrinkles and they get shaking, and then they starting to outgrow their clothes as they get smaller as they could get as they might had to feel as they get to see that quite as they get a lot of younger as they fell back into their clothes.

As they stopped, they get to see that they came out as babies too. "Holy moly!" Surprised Betty. "The RugratX really did turn you into babies!" as she gets to see that quite as they get to see as they get to notice it as they might had to see that quite as they had to know it.

As Betty gets to the lab, she might get to find out the lab as Puppy Spike gets to see that he gets to have it as he gets to make the antidote. "Just got to do of what anyone gets to see that I need to make it as they had to- Oops!" as she spilled the mixtures as the bottle as they had to mix it into an antidote. "I hope that this works." as she gets to see that she puts it on Spike as she gets to put it Spike's bowl as Puppy Spike gets to drink it as he was grown back into a full grown dog again. "It worked, the antidote worked!" as she gets to the doctor.

Meanwhile, "Well, isn't that great! We've been turn into babies and we're too big to be wearing our clothes anymore." said Drew in his baby voice. "I know, but I think that it could be that things that can't get any worse." said Didi, also in a baby voice. "Stranger things might have happen." said Charlotte in the same voice as others.

As Betty tells the others. "Guys, I think that the antidote is-" as she gets to slip as he got taken the RugratX after all as she gets quickly got younger as she got turn into a baby too. "Oh great!" said Betty whom, unlike others, still got her adult voice. "Just great! I got taken by the RugratX!" as the other babies get to see them as they get to know of what was going on.

Find out next chapter as they get to see that quite everyone in the whole place gets to taken by the potion.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11-The Rugrat Revolution

A/N: Before we began this chapter, I failed to tell you that before our last one, my Sister got a brand new jeep 2 Thursdays ago, and as we left off the babies, Stu just went from 10 to a baby, and as for Drew, Didi and the other moms, they took the RugratX as they got turn into babies too, but on the bright side, Spike's a grown dog again, so let's get back to our story and I think that we're going to figure it out about how are they're going to save the whole place before they became babies again so Angelica can take over.

Chapter 11: The RugratX Revolution

It was that the babies came over to babies Drew, Didi and other moms as they saw that they got turn into babies too.

"Drew, I See that the RugratX got to you too, huh?" said Stu. "Yeah, I believe that they got us to that too." said Drew. "I Had to take that RugratX that turns me into a baby as well as Didi, Charlotte, Betty and Kira."

"On the bright side, I like the idea of being a baby again." Said Kira as she gets to giggle.

"Come on, we got to stop Angelica before she does something to that formula!" Said Tommy. "Wait, what does Angelica got to do about this?" asked Drew. "She's going to use that formula to turn everybody in the lab into babies!" as they get to run over.

Meanwhile, the scientist had to take the RugratX as she gets to make sure she gets to make that she was going to make it as she might get to see that she was planning to do so. "Angelica, what are you doing?" shouted Baby Drew. "I'm going to turn everybody into a baby daddy!" as she laughed. "Don't you see?" Said Tommy. "if you pour that RugratX into the punch bowl, everybody might get turn into babies and it's going to e one RugratX Revolution."

"Uh-Oh, I never thought of that." said Angelica. "Maybe that I Should've done this." as she gets to fell, she poured the RugratX Into the punchbowl anyway. "Oops."

As the punch that gets to a mixture with the punch, as the Scientist gets to make a toast. "I Would like to congratulate Mr. Stu Pickles who made this youth potion such as RugratX." As they get to each cup as they could collected as they get to fill up their cups with as they get to fill up with the punch in each cup as they take a drink at it.

As the scientist gets to see that she might had to find that her cup find a little weird tasting. "That's odd, if I know anything better, I say that this punch has been spiked." as she gets to make it as she gets to walk.

"Well, that was a fine how do you do." said Angelica. "I don't think that seeing them younger could be that it was going to see that it could be a dud," Said Chaz. "After all, I think that it was a complete dud-" as he gets to get younger. "To me." as they get to see that they saw him getting younger as they could as they might had to make saw that they Chaz getting younger until he gets turn into a baby, as well as Howard as they get to younger as they got turn into babies as well.

"I knew that they get turn into babies as well." said Angelica. "and there's nothing that you could do to about it, soon the whole party's going to be next." as she chuckled.

Is Angelica right? Is the rest of the party's going to be turn into babies as well? Find out in the final chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12-Antidote To The Rescue

A/N: This is my first chapter since January 23rd of this year, and you won't believe what I did, I forgot to tell you that I got that _Oprah:20th anniversary_ and complete first season of _Despertive Housewives_ on DVD For my mom, and I watch the super bowl with my dad, stepmom Kim, and Nana and Pop-Pop and my dad's good friend Dwayne and guess what? The Eagles have finally won the Super Bowl, 41-33, and I think that I'm going to plan to save enough money to go to my cousin's wedding in New Mexico, I started my third age changing story of the 1998 series of _The Powerpuff Girls,_ and I finally posted up another chapter of my Cartoon X-over story _Viva Las Cartoons,_ so when we last left off the babies, they saw that Randy, Howard and Chaz got turn into babies to I think that the RugratX's going to be effected by everyone, so let's get chapter started!

Chapter 12: The Antidote to the rescue

It was that something that they could make it as they could go for as the get to see that they had to build up as they might had to see that the scientists saw the dads are now babies as they get to see that that could had to make it as they could as they get to show that they had to make it as they get to have strange effects too as they might had see that they get funny as they're getting younger too as they get to make as they get down to kids as they had to see that their lab coats have got a little big as they get to have some fun as they had to make it when they're going to play around.

"Funny, I Thought that RugratX might get to turn all people into babies." said Angelica, as they get to believe that she saw them get turn into babies. "There we go!" as the babies gets to see that they're too late as they had to make sure that they could notice it but the scientists still got their adult minds.

"Interesting, it seems that the adult minds are in no effect of that minds of actual ages." said the girl scientist. "I thought that it could be that quite as they get to make it as they could had to for it."

As Tommy gets to learn that it was going to be that quite as they had to see the RugratX might get to see about it. "I Can't believe that they still got their grownup minds." he replied. "What makes you say that?" Asked Angelica. "It never stopped them."

"That's true but I Think that it was going to be that they didn't turn into babies completely." said Stu. "After all, I think that we could be that it was simply that it was going to feels as they wanted to know."

As Angelica gets to make sure that RugratX might had to get it as they could feel as they get to make it as they would allow it.

But as they could to go for though it, I Think that it was going to be that it was nothing that it should be that they might had to use the rugratx as she gets to use it but when her mom Charlotte gets to stop her. "Not so fast Angelica, you think that you're going to turn every other grownup into babies, then I guess that I Get to stop you!" As she gets to stop her. "Wow, that was easy." she said after she caught her.

"Hurry, I Think that we need to stop that RugratX!" Tommy replied as they get to use it as they get to see as they get to the antidote as they made as they had to get the antidote so they had to make it as they could get it as they had to feel as they could get it as they get it as they're going to use it as when they get to use when the antidote as they could had to use it as they had to go though a chase as they had to go though the distance as they could go though as they would notice as they might had to go as they had to go though as they get to though the halls as they might had to go done as they get to see that quite as they had to get it as they could notice it as they could notice it as they had to use it when they antidote had to spill all over them as they get see that it was nothing that they could notice it as everybody get to grow back to their older ages.

"What happened?" asked Stu in his adult voice. "I Think that antidote that Betty made all of us to turn back to normal." said Drew in his adult voice.

"That's strange that quite that Antidote that could be that quite as they get to notice it." said Charlotte.

"Thanks to me, I think that we could show that antidote that quite as they had to feel as they get to see that it was nothing that got to do so."

"We did it you guys, we got the grownups to get back to normal." Said Tommy.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Said Chuckie. "But look on the bright side, at least that your Grandpa and Grandma got to be babies again." said Chuckie.

"It was fun while it lasted." said Angelica.

"I Think that Angelica was trying to get to use that potion to turn everybody in the lab into babies." said the scientist. "as long as I get to make as they could notice it as they get to see that might had to see that quite that she was going to be that very interesting way of age testing."

As Lou and Lulu get to see that they're back to normal, as they could see that it could be that quite as they get to see that it was going to see that they're back to normal. "Wow, I Think that I Could be that quite as they get to see that being young again is quite as they could feel like they could notice it as they would notice about it." said Lou.

"Yeah, I Guess that was fun too." Said Lulu.

As they get to see that they might had to go though with it. "Come on champ, I think that we need to get home." as they get to pick them up. "I think that we had enough youth for one day." as they get to go home.

Later at home, Stu gets to put away the RugratX. "One day that maybe that we could make people younger if they get young first."

Meanwhile, it seems that Lou and Lulu gets to see that they could notice as they would get to notice it as they could might had to see about it. "So, how was it to feel about being a baby again?" Lulu asked. "I Think that was quite fun, but I think that it was going to feel that we might to notice about it when they get to let others to make it as they would as they get to understand it as they get to feel it as they get to learn that old people could get younger and get turn back."

"Well, yeah, I Think that it's just best that we might get to have some fun again when we get years younger again."

"Yeah, I Think so. " as they kissed, they get to read in the family album.

As for Angelica, she had to be that quite as she gets to be that she was doing such chores, as she gets to see that she gets to what she deserve.

The End

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I know that it was disappoint to see those scientists got turn into babies and back by Betty's antidote but hey, at least that Lou and Lulu got back to normal, and how easy it is for Tommy and the others find it so easy.


End file.
